


Come Back

by jadestrick



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Beachhead," right before Sam arrives in Landry's office.  Written December 14, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Come Back  
> Author: jadestrick  
> Character/Pairing: Cameron Mitchell/Samantha Carter  
> Rating: Mature  
> Spoilers: I doubt it counts as a spoiler anymore, but Season 9  
> Summary: Set during "Beachhead," right before Sam arrives in Landry's office.  
> Disclaimer: I own a vanilla latte that I'm drinking, a few Neil Gaiman books and I borrowed this laptop. Alas, none of these characters are mine and I claim nothing. This world is unfair.  
> Author's Notes: Dunno where this came from...

Cam knew she would come back.

She always did.

She wouldn't say it, but she'd wanted to. He knew it. And she knew he knew it. And yet she still let him kiss her.

Locking his car door, he glanced the back of her legs brushing against her uniform skirt. Her hair bounced slightly against her neck, matching the slight bounce in her step. He knew every inch of her. Behind closed doors, he'd known a side of her that she never revealed to anyone else. Not even those closest to her.

Not even her team.

He jogged behind her, keeping a discrete enough distance. When she stepped into the elevator and turned around, he closed that distance. He only had time to see her small smirk before the elevator doors closed and his lips met hers in a strong and gentle kiss.

His fingers held her head in the palms of his hand. Her hair, longer than the last time, tickled his fingertips and he pushed his body closer into her. A moan traveled from her throat and into his mouth and her fingers grabbed the front of his t-shirt.

She protested softly when his lips tore from hers. Her protests turned to gasps of desire as his lips moved to her earlobe.

He'd kissed her so many times. He'd fucked her mercilessly. Surrounded by their peers and a seedy eyed instructor, she'd quietly whimpered his name as he'd slipped his hand under their desks and between her legs.

But that nibble and flick of his tongue on her ear had always made her knees go slack. From that flick on, he’d always known she was his to do with as he wished. Almost twenty years later, and he still knew exactly where to take that delicious tongue of his.

He knew what was coming next and he brought his hands down to hike her skirt up. He lifted her with no strain, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt the tautness of his pants and reached down. He whispered her name into her ear as she squeezed him.

"Sam."

She found a burst of will in the sound of his voice and turned her head. Her lips reached his neck and she trailed light kisses and swept her tongue over the throbbing pulse coming from his neck.

He grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her face to meet his. His lips enveloped hers and he grazed his tongue against the top of her mouth. Her fingers moved swiftly and expertly, releasing him from his pants. He reached under her skirt and felt that she knew this would happen. No fabric kept him from feeling the wetness he had caused her.

With one hand pushing into her folds, he reached over and pulled the stop button on the elevator.

She gasped loudly as his fingers pushed inside of her and the elevator came to a screeching halt. He turned his head to look into her eyes.

"How long do we have?" She breathed.

"Two minutes." He said, and replaced his fingers with his cock.

He pushed into her. She bit her lip. He withdrew and she lifted and came down onto him. He pulsed and throbbed inside of her, reaching down to her very core. She wrapped around him, warm and wet and shivering.

Their rhythm was perfect. It had never failed them.

She came, hot and trembling and digging her fingernails into his shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked at him in awe as her mouth opened and she tried to draw breath.

His lips, set in a firm line to keep control, parted slightly at the look on her face. Her brows were drawn together and her eyes glassy and awash with moisture. Her warmth around his cock went hot as fire and he released inside of her.

They breathed against each other's necks until they heard the sound of the elevator crew. She slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist and lightly set her heels to the floor. He brought his head to her lips once more in a gentle kiss and exited her, his mouth covering up the moan he knew would come.

"I hate when you leave me," she said as he pulled back.

He leaned his forehead to meet hers and whispered, "Then stay here and I never will."

He knew she would come back.

She always did.


End file.
